Playing Hero
by elsiecarson
Summary: Boyd goes off on his own and does something stupid. What else is new? Grace is terribly concerned about him and tells him so. He lets her rant a little bit because he knows it makes her feel better.
1. Worried

"Boyd!" Grace runs across the bullpen and leaps into Boyd's arms. "What were you thinking? You scared us half to death."

Boyd sighs and puts his arms around Grace. He hates being touchy-feely but he knows she needs it right now. "You mean you were scared half to death. No one else is ever as concerned about me as you, Grace. I'm fine, I promise. I got checked out by a paramedic at the scene."

"You take such risks. I worry about you." Grace sniffs as she pulls away from Boyd.

Boyd, for once not totally unaware, notices the tears on his shirt, the tears shining in Grace's eyes, and the moisture on her face. He pulls a handkerchief out of an inside pocket and dries Grace's eyes. "I'm alright. I wasn't in any danger. The armed division was right outside. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Spence, Stella, and Eve's mouths all drop open. They've never heard Boyd apologize to anyone. "Come on, Grace. Let's go sit in your office."

Grace nods and slowly walks towards her office. Eve notices Boyd's hand on Grace's lower back.


	2. Tears and Anger

The door to Grace's office is closed behind the duo and Boyd moves around the room closing the blinds. The moment the last blind is closed Grace sinks onto the couch in tears.

Boyd hates dealing with tears, but since Grace's tears are his fault he knows he has to deal with them. He sits next to Grace and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"You have to stop playing the hero! I hate it every time you walk out that door without me because I don't know if you're coming back!" Grace smacks Boyd's knee.

Boyd leans back against the couch and leans his head back against the top of the couch. Grace curls her feet under her and leans her head on Boyd's chest. "Why do you care Grace? No one else cares as much as you do. You don't usually mother hen me as much as the others."

"I don't usually have to at work. I do mother hen you in your personal life because you do need it there. I don't anticipate when you walk out this door that you're going to be putting yourself in that much danger. You're my best friend Boyd. Let's put it this way: I care about you because you're my friend not because it's part of my job." Grace says seriously.

"What are you trying to say Grace?" Boyd asks pointedly. He thinks he knows what Grace is getting at, but he wants her to say it.

"I'm honestly not sure what I'm trying to say. I've been looking out for you for so long that I don't know how not to do it anymore. I care about you, Boyd." Grace whispers.

"I know you do, Grace. I could feel it in your hug." Boyd hugs Grace fiercely. It feels so natural to be holding Grace in his arms. Grace looks up at Boyd and Boyd leans forward and kisses her softly. When Grace doesn't pull away or slap him he relaxes. "I care about you too, Grace. I'm really sorry I scared you so much. That certainly wasn't my intention."

"I'm just glad this case is over and everyone is safe and sound." Grace sighs heavily.


	3. We'll Pass

"I think I'll send everyone home early. You're right this case has been difficult for all of us." Boyd extricates himself from Grace's arms, opens Grace's office door, and shouts at Spence and Stella. "Alright you two, go home. The paperwork can wait. Take Eve with you."

"Alright boss. We're off to the pub then. Do you and Grace want to come with us?" Spence asks politely.

Boyd looks back at Grace sitting on the couch. Grace shakes her head and Boyd turns back to look at Spence and says, "I think we'll pass this time, Spence. Have a good time."


	4. I Don't Have to Jusitfy Myself to You

Boyd closes Grace's door and goes to sit next to her again.

"Thanks Boyd. I didn't really want to go out with people tonight." Grace says tiredly. "The kids are great, but I didn't want to go out."

Boyd hugs Grace against his chest and kisses the top of her head. He yawns slowly. "Why don't I drive you home and we can get a takeaway?"

"That sounds great. I won't get anything done here anyway. The paperwork will still be here tomorrow." Grace sounds tired physically and emotionally.

"Let me just get my coat and we can go." Boyd says quietly. "It's so cold out there. I'm anticipating snow to be honest."

"Hopefully not anytime soon. The people of London don't handle snow well. The whole city shuts down." Grace says casually.

Boyd goes next door to his office and pulls his overcoat on. He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. When he got up this morning he wasn't anticipating this being the end of his day. He walks next door, back to Grace's office, and says, "Are you ready to go Grace?"

Grace walks over to Boyd, stands on tiptoe, kisses him and says, "Yes, I am ready to go."

"Good, let's get the hell out of here before something else comes up. It just seems like it's been one of those days." Boyd sighs heavily.

"Don't most days feel like that though, honestly?" Grace asks as they walk out of her office.

"Yeah, I guess. This one in particular has been rough. You didn't help with all the tears and histrionics though." Boyd complains.

"Me? You're the one who nearly got killed. I have got nothing on you. I don't understand why you feel so compelled to put yourself in harm's way. It's beyond my comprehension." Grace grumbles.

"Well, there's something I never thought I'd hear from you. Maybe I need to put myself in harm's way a little more often if it leaves you speechless." Boyd says triumphantly.

"Humph," Grace says angrily as she climbs into the car. Boyd can't help but roll his eyes. She's not going to get an explanation from him anytime soon.


End file.
